


Until Next Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy will never make it as an actress.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Until Next Time  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 312  
>  **Summary:** Buffy will never make it as an actress.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Table 1 prompt 'secret' for the [Nekid Spike's Bingo/Prompt Card challenge](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5354870.html) at nekid_spike

“Tell me.” He demanded.

Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. “I can’t. It’s a secret.”

Angelus’ eyes narrowed. He didn’t like secrets unless he was the one keeping them. “I have ways of making you talk.” A growl rumbled low in his chest emphasized the warning.

Her breath caught in her throat and her body began to hum as she watched him turn and walk towards her. “I bet you do.” Buffy panted, her voice husky with barely controlled desire.

“Buff.” Angelus warned through clenched teeth.

“Sorry.” She whispered before getting back into character. “I don’t care what you do to me. I’ll never tell you my secret.” She clutched her hands together, her chest heaving with pretend fright.

_That was more like it._ Although, she would never make a living as an actress he couldn’t say Buffy didn’t give it her all.

Another growl this one louder than before escaped to echo around the room as he moved even closer.

“No. Please, no.” Buffy shook her head and backed away until she was backed against the wall with nowhere to go.

A wicked grin began to slowly spread across his face as he stopped in front of her. He could hear her heart beat faster, pumping warm, delicious slayer blood through her veins. “What should I do with you?”

Unable to stand the suspense any longer Buffy threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. “Whatever you want to do.”

A sigh escaped him as he lowered his head towards her. “Next time I’m chaining you to the bed.” He growled against her lips. 

Buffy bit his bottom lip and slowly licked away the blood that formed there. “Is that a threat?” 

His harsh groan filled the air. “And a promise.”

Shivers raced down her spine in anticipation. _She couldn’t wait until next time._


End file.
